


Better Than I Know Myself

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, before and after aurnion fight, bottom yuri, potential spoiler maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."― Sarah Dessen





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keyhala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyhala/gifts).



> A gift for a great friend who has given me a wonderful space within this fandom to feel welcome and happy sharing and expressing my love for this ship and for my fave and bias Yuri Lowell.
> 
> So a big thank you to Keyhala for listening to my long vents and rants on Vesperia, Fluri and Yuri Lowell as well as given me a space to indulge in all my bottom and power bottom Yuri needs and love. You are forever and always someone I will cherish and call a great friend!

"Why do you always choose the option that's bad for you?"

Yuri sighed. How many times had they gone through this conversation? How many more times would it come up until it was settled? There was no end to this discussion it seemed, no matter how many times they reached an agreement that it was simply the way he did things. Though that was probably the cause of the never ending round about, he hoped Flynn would let it go one day and they could close the topic permanently. Regardless of the fact it was his own lack of contribution to the topic as well as denying Flynn a response that kept the conversation going, he never saw reason to get into it. After all they were always in the wrong place at the wrong time for a real heart to heart, not that it ever stopped them from talking for long periods any other time.

"Why do you try to bare everything by yourself? Do you think I can't take the burden?"

Yuri shook his head in amusement and smiled. There it was, the real questions that hid behind Flynn's concerns. Though his personal feelings had never come forth before, it was no surprise to him, their conversation pushing past the boundaries and walls held up between them. Walls which were once a means to keep them focused on their tasks and nothing more were no longer required, a new desire to expose their true intentions to one another surfacing-- or so he gathered. Thus he figured he should open up the same way Flynn was, though a little reluctant to do so who knew when he would get another chance.

"Quite the opposite actually... you're carrying what I can't. I know I can do what I want only because someone's watching out for me."

"But..." Flynn shook his head knowing it pointless to follow through on his train of thought, "...forget it. I can't explain. I'll just yell at you again."

"In that case," Yuri drew his blade and tossed his sheath to the side, typical of his battle style. "Try it like this."

"Yuri..."

"You're not going to beat me in an argument. But you know what you can beat me in..." Flynn took a step back as Yuri brought his sword up, his typical shit eating grin telling him all he needed to know even before he spoke. "This."

"Yeah... you're right. Just like always," Flynn said following suit and drawing his sword. Neither of them were about to step down and he knew this was the best answer to whatever argument lay in wait. Better off speaking with swords than words he found comfort in knowing Yuri was still the Yuri he knew from his childhood, grown up and comfortable finding his place in the world, but still his best friend he knew better than anyone else.

"Everything I feel is in this sword!"

"...Good. Come on!"

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

"Azure Edge!"

Flynn lift his shield to stop the strike, eyeing Yuri's movements in the process. Almost unprepared he had been careless in forgetting Yuri had the means to attack from afar. He would have to be careful and make note to keep within range whilst not getting too close. Truth be told as fancy and impractical as he believed Yuri's style to be it was an effective one for a man of Yuri's physical build. Every move gave room for a quick recovery and only rarely left him open to a follow up. No doubt agility and speed tipped the battle in Yuri's favor for most areas of their close quarters combat, which left him with but one option.

"Demon fang!" Flynn stepped with the attack, taking a swing at Yuri whilst following through on his arte. Quickly he moved forward, swift strikes following every step. To keep up with Yuri was to either match his speed or outwit it, both rather hard tasks when dealing with someone as agile and quick on his feet as he was. Regardless of that fact though he would keep pushing forward to keep Yuri on his toes, as giving him even a second to formulate a good counter strike would be devastating.

Following through on a few quick swings Flynn closed the gap between them and thrust himself forward shoulder first, throwing Yuri off balance.

"Beast!"

Yuri had mere seconds to react throwing his sword up in time to meet Flynn's shield. Pushed back from the force of the hit he took a few steps back to recover his balance enough to assess what happened. Flynn had caught him off guard there was no doubt about it, though much to his surprise he had done it with him being none the wiser. He had to hand it to him it was quite the clever tactic, one he would be damned if he allowed happen again.

"Alright I will admit that was clever," Yuri complimented, once again bringing his sword up to meet Flynn's strike. "But don't expect that to be enough to beat me."

Flynn smiled, their swords in a dead lock. "I know what it takes to bring down the mighty Yuri Lowell. If that had worked I would think you wanted me to win."

"Hey..." Yuri blushed at Flynn's choice of words. "Mighty is not necessary for that statement. Let's not play dirty now."

Flynn pulled back and twirled on his heel circling round and striking Yuri's side. Once more their blades connected giving him a sense of satisfaction he could not begin to explain. No matter where he struck from Yuri met him at every turn, he had improved greatly since the last time they fought.

"I think the word suits fine. You have improved greatly since our last fight."

Yuri rolled to the side causing Flynn to lose his footing. Quickly steadying himself on his hand he twisted himself back onto his feet facing Flynn once more. With a quick step he closed the distance between them and twirled on his heel swiftly shifting from left to right, following each movement with a swing of his sword. Each strike hit harder than the first as he danced on the field attempting to find an opening on Flynn's defenses.

Their blades dead locked again though Yuri had the upper hand this round.

"The Colosseum..." Yuri, straining against the pressure of Flynn's raw strength, said through gritted teeth. "That is the last time we fought."

"That is true..." Flynn responded straining just as much. "I guess I had forgotten. So much has happened since then. Though I am curious about something--"

Yuri gasped in surprise as Flynn swept his feet out from under him. Quick to react he twisted his body enough to catch himself on his hands using every bit of strength in his forearms to push off and away from Flynn's immediate range and back on his feet after a last minute maneuver. Though he had saved himself he winced and dropped his defense momentarily, a sharp pain in his wrist telling him he had succeeded in damaging it.

Flynn kept his gaze locked on Yuri. Though the worst time to take note of it, Yuri had a way with his sword and his combat style that left him breathless and mesmerized. If sword dancing was an inherited talent used solely for combat he would swear Yuri inherited the style from the gods themselves. Graceful and smooth through every strike, agile and swift with every movement and even when thrown off balance his maneuvers were showy yet beautiful. He paused wondering how he had been blessed with having such a beautiful and stunning man, sworn to be designed by the gods, for a best friend and special--

"Flynn." Yuri pointed his blade towards him, interrupting his line of thought. "You said you were curious about something. You going to share or should I kick your ass for real now?"

"Oh right," Flynn replied sheepishly. He had almost forgotten his previous thought process, having gotten lost in watching Yuri recover from his surprise attack. "...I did say that didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," Yuri laughed. "Not like you to get distracted like that. What did you see a pretty woman or something?"

Flynn flushed at the accusation and cleared his throat. "Distractions? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then enough games!" Yuri shouted charging forward without warning. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Shaking his head and clearing his previous thoughts Flynn jumped into action following Yuri's lead. "Not if I kick your ass first!"

Their swords clashed, connecting at every point regardless of how clever or creative they got. Every strike resounded through the field drowning out each grunt and strain as vigilante and knight exchanged blows.

Kicking sand up into Flynn's face Yuri took the chance to back off preparing for the final strike. With a last and final push off he charged forth with a loud and powerful battle cry. "Shining fang!"

In seconds Flynn brought up his shield losing it in an instant to his assault. With that out of the way he continued his onslaught, bringing his sword down onto Flynn's with accuracy and grace that could make even the greatest sword fighters jealous and envious. Every swing calculated and precise he moved into his second arte in the combo. "Dragon swarm!"

Flynn blocked and guarded to the best of his ability finding himself getting pushed further and further back. Yuri had managed to find his opening giving no doubt in his mind this was coming to a quick end. Narrowly avoiding Yuri's combo of sword followed by feet he continued to step back until-- "Shining fang... drop!"

Without further notice Yuri had knocked his blade clear of his body, giving him the big opening he needed. Quickly following through Yuri slid himself along the ground to sweep his feet out from underneath him. Before Flynn could react or process what happened he found himself looking up at the sunset sky blinking in surprise and panting from the exchange.

Yuri lay panting next to Flynn unable to recover from his maneuver to down him. Though victory would have been his he dreaded trying to stand not trusting his legs after his daring attempt, even if it had succeeded.

"I can't even win with a sword anymore..."

Yuri laughed. "Loser."

"You've gotten better, Yuri."

"You too." Yuri smiled. "You would've beaten me easy if you were still like when we were kids."

Flynn lifted his sword recalling the days of their youth. "Didn't we swear on our swords when we were kids? We would fight to make people smile."

"Yeah..." Yuri looked to the sky remembering the oaths they recited that day. "Even if we followed different paths."

"Even if we bare different burdens."  
  
"Even if people praised us, or hated us..."

"The knights and the guilds won't change." Flynn sighed turning his head towards Yuri. "Right."

Yuri lifted his sword to join Flynn's but kept his gaze skyward. "There are places in each of us the other can't reach."

Flynn stared at Yuri understanding what he said while simultaneously confused by the meaning. Though he knew what Yuri was expecting to hear from him as an answer, he continued to gaze in his direction. Perhaps it was the scenery or the way the light hit him, but in that very moment Yuri looked stunning and gorgeous. If time allowed he would lay there staring at Yuri for an eternity with not a care in the world, but time had other plans what with the grave situation looming over them.

Turning his gaze to the sky Flynn continued their shared train of thought. "That's why we're not alone."

Yuri smiled hearing their swords connect once more. He understood now more than ever this was where he had hoped to be by the end of it all. Comfortable with his place in the world, on par with Flynn and no longer trailing behind. He was happy where they ended up, together at the end ready to face whatever came their way. What more could he ask for than this?

Looking over to Flynn Yuri caught his gaze before they both began cracking up in laughter. A wholesome and comforting closure to a struggle they both worked hard to get through, coming out battered and bruised on the other side, but not beaten or deterred. Truth be told no matter how hard he tried he could see no downsides to this outcome and would ride whatever wave of disaster came his way. He had found his purpose in life and with his best friend and loyal companion by his side no less. Though their paths were different even to this very moment and for the future, there was no doubt in his mind they were on the same page-- and nothing would ever change that regardless of their differences.

"Hey Yuri..."

"Yeah..."

"Will you meet me again out here after sunset?"

Yuri laughed again. "What you want a rematch? Haven't you had enough of me kicking your ass?"

Flynn, incapable of punching at the moment, nudged Yuri in the side. "I don't recall you actually beating me. But regardless that isn't what I intended to say; meet me here later, alright?"

Yuri without a second thought slid his hand into Flynn's resting by their sides. "Of course; just don't be late."

It was Flynn's turn to laugh again. "I should be saying that to you, Yuri."

In that moment all was forgotten as Yuri started laughing alongside Flynn the two now cracking up over their exchange. Whatever the world threw at them they would face it head on, for now all that mattered was their time together right here and now. Though Yuri would be lying if he said he had no interest in knowing why Flynn wished to meet him out in the field later that night, he figured it better not to mention it.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Night came faster than Yuri had expected, almost not able to get away from his traveling companions. Thankful to Repede for getting everyone to back off he made a mental note to reward him as he headed out to meet Flynn. Though he would be late he hoped Flynn would have forgotten their little exchange to save him some embarrassment.

Upon reaching the field Yuri looked around wondering if Flynn had arrived before him. Not catching any sight of him he decided to sit and keep himself out of the cool breeze as much as possible. While it did nothing to stop the chilly night air from touching his skin he was grateful for the reduced wind which left him warm enough to await Flynn's arrival.

Yuri sighed soon finding enjoyment in watching his breath leave his mouth before fading to nothing. To see his breath the way he could, so clear and crisp, left him wishing he brought something to cover up with, hoping Flynn was thoughtful enough to bring a blanket or something. Though this did little to bother him he was beginning to wonder what was holding Flynn up, starting to consider the fact he had forgotten his own request-- not that he blamed him, he was busy after all.

"Come on Flynn," Yuri muttered under his breath unable to help his disappointment and upset over Flynn forgetting. "You asked me to come out here."

Looking up to the sky Yuri started counting stars, finding any and all reason to stave off his thoughts involving Flynn's tardiness and the increasing drop in temperature. Unaware of when it happened he soon found himself listing the reasons he loved Flynn, one for every star. While he could never name as many as the stars in the sky he dared to try either way. Though as time went on he laughed to himself finding it difficult to come up with meaningful reasons that came out to more than simply loving him because it was Flynn.

Eventually he lay back on the grass, cool and damp to the touch, still focused on the night sky. How many times had he been like this during their minor down times whilst traveling-- he no longer remembered. Truth be told those nights were not nearly as pleasant, often filled with worry and malcontent for the system and Flynn whom blindly followed it. He had been unsure where Flynn's moral compass resided at the time which confused and concerned him whilst causing tension and rifts between them. Looking back on it he regretted his decision to be as vague as he had been at times hoping Flynn would understand his intentions-- certain Flynn had done the same.

Yuri sighed his breath catching his attention again. From Flynn leaving the lower quarters to their reunion in the knights academy he had harbored feelings of abandonment and loneliness. Though they had sworn to fight to protect people's smiles regardless of their paths or burdens. While he understood this now back then had been different, especially after Flynn's departure from the lower quarters.

Looking back on his decisions and choices he failed to see the logic in him joining the knights. Flynn was suited to the knights for a number of reasons with an entirely different path than his own, made painfully obvious when you looked at their moral compasses. Though he followed through on it regardless of his reluctance, what with growing up in the slums, he often lamented his time in the academy.

Flashes of the ridicule and mistreatment he faced left a foul taste in his mouth reminding him of the naivety Flynn displayed those months in training. While he refused to blame him, it had caused a rift to form and put a stake through his heart. Flynn had been his support and trustworthy friend whom fought alongside him in the slums just to live to see the next day. Truth be told he understood how unaware Flynn had been about their differences regarding the attention of their fellow knights, yet that did nothing to stop the hurt of feeling alone against the world during this time.

Yuri yawned and stretched pulling himself free of his thoughts. "Why am I worrying about that now? That happened so long ago..."

"What happened so long ago?"

Yuri's eyes shot open unsure of when he had closed them, looking up to see Flynn standing above him, that warm familiar smile which set his heart ablaze with love staring back at him. Butterflies fluttered about in his stomach leaving him speechless and unsure of how to respond, instead choosing to sit up and brush himself off before averting his gaze to feign disapproval in Flynn's late arrival.

"I see you finally decided to show up," Yuri said sporting a childish pout only Flynn was privy to. "Here I thought we agreed I was the tardy one, yet you're the one who kept me waiting."

Flynn shook his head and sighed, though amused by Yuri's ploy it was clear as the night sky how happy he was to see him. In fact if Flynn were to be honest it almost seemed like Yuri was relieved he showed up, even if he was late. Often times wondering if Yuri feared he would forget about him or allow him to fade into obscurity as he had many years prior to now, feeling a twinge of guilt as he recalled the treatment Yuri faced in the academy. Lucky to have been spared the worst of it he felt guilty for leaving Yuri to face the full brunt of it all on his own, his focus at the time on succeeding where his father had failed, in turn leaving Yuri to fend for himself against a mad house of ridicule.

"Flynn...?" Yuri's tone, shifting to slight irritation, brought Flynn out of his thoughts. "A bit rude to not only arrive late, but ignore the person you asked to meet with you; you were the one who requested I meet you out here after all, or am I mistaken?"

Quickly pushing his thoughts aside Flynn knelt next to Yuri and took his hand in his own. Pressing his lips to the back of Yuri's hand he proceeded to apologize for his tardiness and request forgiveness for being so inconsiderate. "I'm sorry Yuri, I got caught up with something and was delayed; if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I promise to make it up to you after all this trouble is sorted out and dealt with."

In a moment of shock Yuri tore his hand away nearly smacking Flynn in the face in the process. Taking a moment to assess what happened Yuri pushed away from Flynn unable to comprehend what he had done, his hand Flynn kissed pressed to his chest by his other one.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" Flynn asked concern and confusion evident in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Incapable of processing his thoughts and emotions, what with his mind and heart racing a mile a minute, Yuri stared forward in disbelief and surprise. Flynn had kissed the back of his hand, nothing he should be unprepared for were he a woman, however that was not the case. Granted it mattered little to him whether he were male or not, Flynn was a knight meant to be with a woman one day; thus kissing his hand must have been a mistake-- right?

"You're asking me what's wrong?" Yuri managed to ask after a few moments collecting himself. "You just kissed my hand! What was that about?!"

Flynn blinked in confusion unsure as to what Yuri was going on about. "I was being polite and apologizing to my best friend for keeping him waiting; I fail to see how that warrants this kind of response."

Yuri slammed his hands into the dirt pushing himself forward and closer to Flynn's face for emphasis. "I'm not a woman Flynn! I may be your best friend, but I am also a man! A man with the whole kit intact! One hundred percent m--"

Having quickly grown tired of Yuri's yelling and fussing in his general direction Flynn had pressed his lips against Yuri's, resting a hand on the back of his head to keep him from pulling away too soon. Last thing he wanted was to give Yuri enough air to continue yelling at him when he merely wished to confess something he had a hard time putting into words. Thus choosing to use his actions instead he hoped Yuri would take the hint praying to the heavens above Yuri was not as oblivious as people swore he himself could be.

Yuri, unable to process much more than Flynn's mouth on his own, attempted to push him away, gasping when his hair, caught in Flynn's gauntlet, was pulled allowing Flynn full access to his mouth. Panic and uncertainty assaulted every area of his mind screaming at him to push Flynn away and distance himself, struggling to fight his feelings with his reasoning that remaining estranged was for the best. Flynn's breath stealing kiss however slowly but surely tore his conscious thought to shreds, any and all justifications falling apart at the seams.

Allowing his eyes to slide closed, Yuri let his walls collapse reveling in the happiness that washed over him. Flynn owned his heart, all his defenses shattered along with his inhibitions and hesitations bringing him to the gates of surrender sinking further and further into the suffocating sea of his emotions and desires; drowning never felt so great, especially when not in a literal sense.

Flynn felt warm against him, clinging to the belief this was no coincidence or dream, arms wrapped tight around him. A cruel reality insisting it was no more than an illusion or deception, refusing to believe it was some cruel reality concocted by a sick and twisted god to play with his heart; having longed for the day Flynn would acknowledge and return his feelings.

Parting for air Flynn broke the kiss inciting a sharp inhale from Yuri, a satisfying indication he had taken his breath away during their passionate show of intimacy. Keeping a tight hold of him Flynn took a moment to scan Yuri's expression and body language for any signs he protested to his advances, aware of the trauma Yuri endured through his life, ensuring Yuri had complete trust in him before moving forward. Granted he was flustered beyond control, nervous on whether to proceed or not, he knew this was the only way to get his feelings through to Yuri without instigating a pointless and meaningless fight; their inability to talk emotions and feelings without blowing up at each other frustrating beyond all reason.

Upon breaking from the kiss Yuri gasped and panted for much needed air requiring a moment to collect himself and process what happened or where he was, all sense of reality and reason lost to subconscious desire sparking a need for a deeper physical and emotional contact.

Flynn, catching his breath, took a moment to stare into Yuri's eyes, noticing the confusion and desire that danced within them. How many times had Yuri fought this battle with his own emotions? How often had he lost this fight, hating himself for feeling the way he did about him? Flynn's heart ached thinking about all the times Yuri must have broken down alone hating every fiber of his being for loving him, punishing himself for something he had no control over. For every tear Yuri shed alone in the dark, Flynn swore he would make it all up to him, all those years spent fighting alone with him being none the wiser to Yuri's suffering; from now on he would fight alongside him and never again leave him to face the world alone.

"Yuri..." Flynn spoke barely above a whisper, pulling Yuri tight against him. "I'm sorry I've been so blind to your suffering; all those years you fought alone, without any support..."

Wishing and wanting to continue but unable to push the words past his lips, Flynn trailed off embarrassed and afraid to say more than he already had. Would words be enough at this point? Could he even say what he needed to say without derailing from his own fear and uncertainty? Flynn was a knight, the face of the Empire, he was meant to follow societal thinking and make an example for future generations. After all what he desired and what society wanted were two different things, his thoughts split down the middle once again catching the hitch in Yuri's breath and swearing he felt something wet splash onto his neck and shoulder.

Flynn pulled away, his suspicions confirmed the moment his eyes locked back on Yuri's face, beautiful and usually brimming with confidence, now stained with tears rolling down his cheeks to fall to the ground beneath them; an image unsuitable for someone as precious to him as Yuri. Flynn wanted to steal those tears away and rid of them forever, to banish that which hurt and cut Yuri deep where a sword could never pierce, his feelings locked and hidden away for so long; Flynn wanted to awaken them anew and free Yuri from his internal prison.

"Flynn I..." Before Yuri could finish his thought Flynn had his lips pressed to his again, leaning his weight forward to urge Yuri to lie down, pushing him back onto the grass. Words were meaningless it seemed or so Yuri gathered taking Flynn's actions, like their duel, to be his way of telling him all he wished to confess. Emotions and feelings when shared between the two of them were best expressed through their physical engagements rather than conversations which could derail into misunderstandings and arguments; the two of them never good with using their words.

Flynn felt a sense of relief over Yuri allowing him to push him onto his back, comforted while simultaneously flustered that Yuri continued to put so much trust in him. Reveling in a small gasp which slipped past Yuri's lips upon breaking the kiss again Flynn paused and hovered over his lips, whispering sweet nothings only Yuri would hear before shifting his position to place kisses down his jaw line and neck, inching downwards to his collarbone.

Yuri's breath caught in his throat as Flynn's lips brushed along his neck and down further past his collarbone stopping at his chest. The voices of his fears and reservations, once loud and clear, fell silent leaving him alone to his own thoughts and feelings. Flynn's kisses and wandering hands easing every anxious and terrifying thought, feeling a brush of cold against his stomach, indicating Flynn had opened his shirt exposing his upper body to him.

Taking in all Yuri had to offer in beauty and grace, even if it was his upper body and nothing more, had Flynn flustered and unable to continue momentarily. Granted he had wanted this, happy he had gotten this far, seeing it laid out before him was far different than he expected. Yuri's face was flushed, his lips parted slightly, breath visible in the cold night air and panting in the aftermath of two passionate kisses, leaving Flynn proud of himself for not only stealing Yuri's breath away once but twice. Shifting his focus he stopped on Yuri's chest, hardly a scar in sight, running a finger over the few he could see, tracing each one with curiosity and intrigue. How many despicable bastards had marked Yuri's skin? How many of them left invisible scars that would never fade? How many of them lived to this day, getting away with laying their filthy hands on Yuri out of disrespect? Regardless of the number Flynn swore no one would ever harm Yuri again, not if he could help it.

"Heh, like what you see?" Yuri asked noting Flynn's pause. "You got this far; are you going to stop now?"

Flynn flabbergasted and incapable of keeping himself calm, stuttered in reply. "N-No! I mean yes! It's.. I mean you're very beautiful Yuri; well not beautiful-- handsome! Yeah that's it, handsome. Though, no wait... you are beautiful too--" Flynn brought a hand to his face no longer able to look Yuri in the eyes, embarrassed and afraid his response had upset or offended Yuri, cursing his inability to use words to tell Yuri what he thought of him and how beautiful he truly felt he was.

Yuri laughed easing Flynn out of his worry in an instant reaching up to pull him down for a chaste kiss and whispering in his ear. "Flynn, its alright; I trust you~"

Flynn upon receiving reassurance from Yuri felt a whole new level of confidence to push forward, shifting his position down along Yuri's body. Stopping above his chest again Flynn kissed one of the scars before latching onto Yuri's nipple, licking and biting gently, soon searching for its twin, his fingers squeezing and twisting gently once he located it. Meanwhile Yuri's hitches in breath urged him on with every action inciting a shiver or twitch in response, feeling each and every jerking motion when a particularly intense spark of ecstasy shocked Yuri's system.

Inching his way lower Yuri gasped loudly in surprise, clamping a hand over his mouth when Flynn kissed and hovered his lips over the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. Blowing against Yuri's crotch Flynn smiled in delight hearing the muffled groan above him indicating Yuri was having difficulty controlling himself when it came to his vocals, something he had only dreamed of hearing, thankful and grateful to Yuri for giving him such a gift.

Sparing one more breath to Yuri's obvious arousal Flynn relished in the lovely sound that slipped past Yuri’s lips and through his fingers. Yuri was trying his best to stifle any and all sound failing in the most adorable way Flynn had ever hoped to see, watching Yuri struggle to keep his hand secured over his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself. Ready to move on Flynn guided Yuri's free hand to his head indicating his intentions without the use of words, glancing up to Yuri in expectation, waiting for the go ahead before proceeding.

Yuri shivered, almost losing himself to the sparks of ecstasy pulling himself back from the pleasure to look down, feeling Flynn guide his hand. Thankful for the brief moment of curiosity that took priority over his arousal he watched Flynn's movements, breath hitching in surprise when Flynn pulled back the fabric of his pants and looked back up to him one last time. Yuri swallowed hard trying to calm himself enough to respond, unable to give more than a nod of approval.

In seconds of his approval a warm wet heat enveloped him and Yuri had to bite his sleeve to keep from crying out. Flynn started out slow at first giving Yuri a chance to adjust to the feeling of his lips encasing the head of his cock, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. Yuri swore he was going to lose it from the sensation of Flynn's tongue stopping to dip into his slit every once in awhile, driving him wild with a blowjob he intended to question him about later; if he remembered.

Flynn's mouth descended on him inciting a loud and open moan from Yuri as he discovered the need for both of his hands, one secured in Flynn's hair following the bobbing of his head, the other grasping at whatever he could reach trying to offset the tension anywhere but his nether regions. Quickly losing focus of the world around him Yuri began loudly vocalizing how good he actually felt with Flynn between his legs, each gasp and moan increasing in volume as Flynn rendered him a shivering mess of heated nerves.

Flynn opened his eyes to look up at Yuri, feeling a twinge of sexual thrill at knowing he was capable of making Yuri feel and react this way all from something so simple. Yuri's vocals echoed in his ears, a greater satisfaction in its own, hearing every gasp and moan as he sucked him to near completion almost forgetting his true task in the process, lost to Yuri's beautiful voice and stunning looks when losing himself to pleasure. Pulling back and letting Yuri's cock fall out of his mouth, amused by the soft whine he received in protest, he sat up and set himself to removing his gauntlets and gloves. All the while Flynn kept his gaze on Yuri whom now watched him curiously, the usual fire and intensity in his eyes clouded over with love and ecstasy; beautiful was all Flynn could describe it as.

The sudden removal of Flynn's mouth had Yuri whining at the loss, feeling a twinge of shame for making such a sound in the first place, even if Flynn was still there he had been near his peak when he stopped, a little upset with him because of it. Instead of complaining however Yuri waited to see what Flynn was planning, watching him remove various pieces of his armor before reaching into his pocket to pull out a vial of something. Curiosity peaked Yuri eyed the vial, coming down from his high momentarily, intrigued as to what it did or what it was for having never seen anything like it, for a moment considering it might be something only the knights were privy to; wondering if it was that which made Flynn late in the first place.

Flynn swiftly tore the lid off with his teeth and poured some onto his fingers, his gaze never leaving Yuri. By this point Flynn was so far gone to his desires, even if his face was beet red and flushed beyond all reason he was prepared to keep moving forward should Yuri allow it. How long had Yuri waited for this very moment? How many times had he punished himself for wishing for this exact series of events would happen? Flynn would never know unless Yuri decided to tell him, but that did not matter, all that mattered now was giving Yuri all the love he deserved; fulfilling not only his wishes but Flynn's own as well.

Catching each others gaze Yuri braced himself and nodded aware of where this was heading and prepared for it. All his life he had been attached to Flynn, his sexual desires awakening somewhere during the days right before reuniting in the academy, wishing ever since he could have at least a single chance to be someone special to Flynn. Fighting himself all those years insisting it was for the best he remain estranged, never once believing his current situation would be even remotely possible.

Flynn's fingers found their way to his backside and Yuri took in a shallow breath as Flynn pushed the first finger in. Yuri was used to this, or so he thought having done it a multitude of times by himself, though this time it felt different, no longer needing his imagination for the part of Flynn. Flynn's finger working its ways around the inside of him before being joined by a second, causing him to seize up a moment unprepared for the sudden addition, not used to going this fast as he often played Flynn off to be a lot slower than this.

Flynn took note of Yuri's sudden discomfort and eased up on his movements, moving his fingers in a slow methodical motion allowing Yuri the chance to adjust. Yuri's silence a little unsettling Flynn was thankful for his expressions which often spoke louder than his vocals at times, keeping an eye on his face watching for any signs of discomfort.

After a short time Yuri's vocals returned giving Flynn some relief, beginning to worry he had rushed it and hurt Yuri unintentionally, soon taking note of Yuri's desperation when the thrust of his fingers was met with one of Yuri's own. Accepting this as Yuri's way of telling him he was ready for something bigger Flynn removed his fingers and reached down to fiddle with his belt and pants, releasing his cock from its confines, swearing for a moment he heard Yuri audibly gasp upon doing so.

Looking back to Yuri he caught him staring, taking a second to flush in embarrassment and feel a sense of pride in knowing Yuri seemed to like what he saw. Flynn never the one to be confident in his appearance the same way Yuri had been, felt happy knowing Yuri appreciated him and his looks on top of his personality, clearly attracted to every piece of him to the point of wanting to have sex with him. Going as far as to allow himself to believe that Yuri may even have, on a multitude of occasions, thought of him while alone in the dead of night attending to private matters.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts Flynn moved forward and placed Yuri's messily bunched up pants under him to lift his lower body, hopefully making it easier on the both of them, not wishing to cause Yuri any major discomfort. Once in place Flynn dripped the last of the vial’s contents onto himself and gripped Yuri's legs proceeding to lift them over his shoulders and guiding his cock to Yuri's backside, pausing a moment to look Yuri in the eyes, awaiting one last cue before taking the plunge.

Yuri closed his eyes counting the seconds, swearing he was dreaming, waiting for the exact moment he would come to his senses or wake up in bed with no one but his fingers and his own palm. Like every other night he spent living this exact moment alone with only his fantasies and imagination, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the cruelty of such an ideal.

Flynn stopped short upon seeing Yuri's tears, worried he was pushing things too fast and swiftly pulled Yuri up into his lap and hugged him. "Yuri, I'm sorry; did I hurt you? I didn't mean to rush things! I should have talked to you and vocalized my actions!"

Yuri blinked in confusion unaware Flynn had seen his tears, wondering what had happened. "What? Where in that head of yours made you believe you've hurt me?"

"You were crying; I thought I might have been moving too fast..." Flynn murmured keeping Yuri pressed tight against him.

"I-I was?" Yuri asked feeling a little bad for ruining the mood. "Flynn, its not you I swear..." Yuri paused. "Well actually that's a lie it is you, but not the way you think it is."

Flynn pulled back to look Yuri in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yuri sighed and averted his gaze. "I used to lie awake at night thinking of this exact moment. Every other night I would think of you and lose myself to these fantasies; dragged back to reality time and time again afterwards by the cruel reminder it could never happen."

"Yuri..."

"I guess I was afraid I would wake up again," Yuri continued. "That or realize I'd played myself again; tricking myself into believing you were actually here with me."

Flynn frowned and pulled Yuri close again, running his fingers through his hair. "But I am here Yuri; I promise you this is no dream and I intend to keep it that way."

Yuri wrapped his arms around Flynn and tightened his grasp on him. To say he was afraid would be an understatement, his own mind and fate itself having been cruel to him for far too long. Happy to hear Flynn's determination in proving this was no dream nor a fleeting instance however eased his fears, awakening the fire inside him once again, ready to take the plunge with Flynn; this time for real.

"If that is the case," Yuri whispered into Flynn's ear. "I trust you to keep that promise, Flynn Scifo."

Flynn took that as his cue and final consent, once more guiding himself to Yuri's backside, finding it far easier than before thanks to their new position. Without a second thought Flynn pushed inside inciting a gasp, followed by a long and beautiful sigh from Yuri, keeping an eye out for any signs of discomfort once again. Yuri's expression shifting briefly to pain when Flynn pulled out and quickly slid back in, realizing he had moved too soon, pausing to allow Yuri a chance to adjust to the difference in size; fingers quite a bit different than what was currently inside him.

Yuri bit his lip at the sudden thrust not yet ready for Flynn to be moving like that after first entry. Truth be told it had been a long time coming since he had anything bigger than his own fingers inside himself, far too busy with the journey and saving the world to take or follow anyone home. Requiring some time to adjust again and get used to having something as large as Flynn's cock inside him, he took a few deep breaths and grit his teeth before moving of his own accord, slow and carefully, ensuring Flynn knew to go at a steady pace.

Upon receiving Yuri's go ahead Flynn started up a slow and methodical rhythm meeting some resistance at first, increasing his pace little by little until he was sliding in and out with ease. Yuri's gasping and panting had returned giving Flynn the true relief and confirmation he needed to start thrusting at a faster pace, raising Yuri's gasps to full on moans as he drove into him faster and faster with each thrust. Yuri surrounded him with every push, sucking him in deeper and deeper, every inch of his cock swallowed whole by Yuri's ass. To call it euphoric bliss would be downplaying it in his eyes, losing himself to every second that passed and every moan which slipped passed Yuri's lips; aesthetically pleasing to every sense in his opinion.

Yuri gripped Flynn's shoulders and fell dead silent scaring him for a moment, relieved when he heard the slight hitches in breath indicating Yuri was still in fact alive and breathing. Flynn's full attention was now on Yuri watching him come undone, shivering and trembling with every thrust, lips swollen from his excessive nibbling and biting to keep silent. There was no doubt in his mind Yuri was near his peak, edging closer and closer to release, incapable of controlling the hitches or trembling any longer; a literal ball of heated nerves ready to burst in the pit of his stomach.

Increasing his tempo Flynn pushed inside Yuri over and over steadying his panting in hopes of catching Yuri's barely audible sounds, finding them to be adorable. The small hitches a clear sign he was so far gone to his desires he could no longer vocalize the level of ecstasy he felt, relieved he could at least breathe given his inability to do much more than that. Meanwhile Yuri's trembling gave him the perfect tell to how close he was, seizing up and shivering at all the right moments, indicating he had hit his limit; now all he needed to do was push him over it.

Without warning Flynn felt Yuri grasp onto him wrapping his arms tight around him before gasping loudly into his ear, spilling onto both their stomachs with an added long and lengthy groan of his name sliding off Yuri's tongue like sweet honey. With Yuri's insides clamping down around him as he hit orgasm, Flynn rode Yuri's orgasm with him thrusting a few more times, joining Yuri in euphoric release with a cry of Yuri's name.

After coming down from their blissful high Flynn shifted and fell back gently allowing Yuri to fall on top of him, unwilling to let his skin touch the dirt. Looking around Flynn found his cape close by pulling it over top of Yuri and shifting positions to allow him to lay on top of his clothes while using his cape and body as a means of warmth.

Flynn kissed Yuri softly and held him close. "Yuri..." he murmured. "Are you alright?"

Yuri attempted to collect himself unsure if he even knew where he was anymore, hearing Flynn ask him a question. "Hm? Y-Yeah... I'm alright."

Flynn smiled happy Yuri wasn't hurt or uncomfortable, thankful to have not harmed him, curious as to how the experience had felt for him. "Was it everything you imagined?"

Yuri laughed and snuggled closer into Flynn feeling the cold air start to get to him. "Everything and more; thank you Flynn~"

"No need to thank me Yuri; it was my pleasure too."

Flynn, lifting Yuri's chin, kissed him deeply happy to have finally been able to tell him how he truly felt about him. Even if their paths should come to an end with the Adephagos and the end of the world, he was fine as long as he had spent the last of it being honest and true to his feelings. Yuri's desires fulfilled alongside his own, relieved he could give Yuri assurance in at least one aspect of his life, never again wishing to leave Yuri to fend off the world on his own.

_"I love you Yuri, always remember that from now until forever; I love you."_


End file.
